¿Algún otro lugar?-Reto I (L) Harmusic
by Leay93
Summary: Harry había dejado pasar muchas oportunidades de confesar sus sentimientos por Hermione. El valor lo embriaga, está decidido a decir sus sentimientos, pero él no es un experto en saber reconocer los tiempos y lugares para hacerlo. La boda de Ron había llegado y Harry no pudo escoger peor momento que aquel para jugarse el todo por el todo.


**.:¿Algún otro lugar?:.**

El gran día había llegado. Mi mejor amigo estaba por casarse con la mujer de su vida según sus propias palabras. Era sumamente extraño verlo sentar cabeza y más con aquella mujer tan diferente a él, si no fuera mi amiga y no la conociera tan bien, hubiera dicho que era una locura. Ron sudaba como cuando se encontraba inesperadamente con una araña en su dormitorio. Los nervios lo consumían.

–Ron, tranquilízate o sudarás el esmoquin- como padrino era mi deber calmar al novio-. No quieres que se le corra el labial, a la futura señora Weasley, cuando la beses o ¿sí?

–No eres de gran ayuda- me recriminó-. Tú estarías igual de nervioso si fuera el día de tu boda. Bueno, suponiendo que un día te decidas.

–Oye- me quejé, él rió y me palmeó la espalda.

–Cinco minutos chicos, cinco minutos- la voz de la señora Weasley nos apuraba.

– ¿Estás listo?- pregunté a mi amigo. Pensé que me vomitaría encima, pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

–Absolutamente- su semblante cambió a uno lleno de decisión.

Con una última y rápida revisada a su traje salimos al encuentro. Verlo con la confianza recuperada me hizo sentir celos. Él estaba consiguiendo lo que yo no había podido: tener a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado. Mi mejor amigo había demostrado su valor como Gryffindor al decláresele a la chica que en pocos minutos se convertiría en su esposa.

– ¡Ni a tu propia boda puedes llegar temprano Ronald!- lo regañó por enésima vez su madre.

– ¡Por Merlín, mamá!

–Su padre ya preguntó dos veces por ti. Date prisa y no la hagas esperar más.

Sin mucho que objetar, Ron salió corriendo a su posición frente al altar. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que lo había visto erguido en su totalidad, su diferencia de altura con la mía era más que grande. No quería sufrir el mismo regaño que mi amigo, así que con velocidad me coloqué en mi sitió, sólo para notar que era el último en ocupar mi lugar.

–Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer- la dama que me acompañaría me reprendió justo como su madre lo haría.

–Lo siento, el novio y sus contratiempos. Era mi deber como padrino auxiliarlo.

–Lo sé. No por nada yo soy la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la novia.

– ¿Lista, Ginny?

–Lista, Harry.

La música comenzó a sonar y emprendimos el camino por el pasillo. Ron lucía como una antigua estatua, estoico en su lugar. Llegamos hasta el punto ensayado. Solté el brazo de Ginny dejando que se colocara frente a mí.

Me había jurado no verla hasta el momento de ejecutar mi plan. Cuando mi pelirrojo amigo me anunció su unión matrimonial no sólo me invitó a ser parte importante del acontecimiento, sino que también sin querer, me dio la invitación a declararme, confesar todo el amor que tenía por ella. Quizá era por lo que la gente decía sobre las bodas, que te hacen replantear hacia dónde va tu vida. Estaba por traicionar mi linaje Gryffindor, ella estaba comprometida y yo iba a confesarme el día de la boda de mi mejor amigo, era un cobarde.

Mis ojos giraron hacia el pasillo donde desfilaba. Lucía hermosa, su caminar lento me trasladó al baile de navidad del cuarto año. Mi situación actual era la misma que en aquel baile, la de un cobarde. Si a los catorce años me hubiera atrevido a invitarla, tal vez no tendría que hacer lo que planeaba en ese instante. Hermione tendría que escucharme así tuviera que pasar por las pruebas del 'torneo de los tres magos' otra vez.

Las demás damas de honor tomaron su lugar. La novia llegó hasta su prometido. Quería intentar hablar con mi mejor amiga, pero había aprendido a dejar de pensar y actuar con las vísceras. Ron no se merecía que interrumpiera el momento más feliz de su vida por mis errores. La ceremonia fue corta pero hermosa. En todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Ronald Weasley jamás su rostro mostró tal felicidad, ni el día que fue elegido para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, ni cuando lo eligieron como prefecto o en el viaje a Egipto con su familia, simplemente era indescriptible, y el rostro de la novia simplemente era el doble de brillante que el de él. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que al hablar con Hermione su respuesta me hiciera la mitad de feliz, rogué para que aceptara mis sentimientos aunque eso no garantizaba que me eligiera a mí.

La fiesta dio inicio oficialmente con el baile de los novios. Una pieza lenta acompañaba, los increíblemente torpes pasos de la novia y por parte de Ron, sus movimientos suaves corregían los errores de su esposa. No podía quitarles los ojos de encima, era todo un espectáculo verlos.

– ¿Qué planeas ahora Potter?- una voz femenina preguntó tras de mí.

–Tan obvio soy.

–Algo- sonrió al notar que no negaba mis maléficos planes-. Sólo prométeme respetar su decisión- me pidió la pequeña Weasley

–Ginny…- estaba por justificarme cuando me interrumpió de nuevo.

–Sé que lo harás pero digamos que Harry Potter tiene un excelente poder de persuasión- reí ante su comentario.

–Estás hablado de Hermione 'sigo las reglas' Granger, la ex-prefecta y premio anual, una moral inquebrantable.

–Sé de quién hablo y por eso te lo digo, Hermione es la víctima perfecta de tu don. Sin importar que tan correcta sea, siempre logras que rompa las reglas por ti.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras, Ginny tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. Las fiestas de los Weasley siempre han sido tan alegres como ellos. Perdí la cuenta de las canciones que bailamos. Había acumulado la suficiente ansiedad en los minutos que mis pies danzaban. Tenía que hablar con Hermione cuanto antes o explotaría. No me fue difícil localizarla, encontrarla nunca era un problema, sin importar el número de personas alrededor nuestro. Su vestido hacía pequeñas ondas a cada vuelta que Ron le hacía, bailaban muy bien juntos. El ritmo de la música era movida por lo que los pasos de mis amigos también lo eran. Hermione regañaba, como de costumbre, a Ron. Él puso su clásica cara de fastidio para después relajar su rostro, era su boda y no dejaría que ella la arruinara. La agarró de la cintura para balancearse junto con ella, y pareció recordarle que evento era aquel, porque mi castaña amiga dejó su mala cara y la transformó por una sonrisa.

–Ginny…

–Con cuidado Harry- me advirtió por segunda vez en el día.

Terminamos nuestro baile. Ella se dirigió hacia Neville, el pobre había accedido a que su novia y yo bailáramos tanto tiempo para librarse de tener que ser él quién siguiera el impetuoso ritmo de la pelirroja chica. Con precaución esquivé a las parejas que se movían por toda la pista. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que Hermione y Ron me miraran pero no lo suficiente para perturbar su baile. Como de costumbre, Hermione no tardó en notar mi presencia.

–Hola- la saludé por primera vez en todo el día.

–Hola- me sonrió con la misma dulzura de siempre.

– ¿Me permites?- extendí una mano hacia ella pero mi pregunta fue para su ojiazul pareja.

Ron podía ser en extremo despistado pero no significaba que era un tonto. Sus celestes ojos me escudriñaron con cuidado. Él sabía lo que estaba por decirle a Hermione. Después de darme una de sus, poco comunes, miradas serias me entregó la mano de mi mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué no confías en que puedo cuidarla durante una simple pieza?- le pregunté una vez que ya tenía asegurada la mano de Hermione.

–Claro que confío. Estoy tan seguro de ti que podría poner en juego a mi esposa.

–Ronald- recibió otro regaño que acumular-. Con eso no se juega.

–Lo siento, Hermione- rodó los ojos-. Era broma, además ni que Harry fuera tan tonto para creerse una broma así.

–Ni porqué es un día tan importante puedes comportarte.

–Sabes qué Harry, te dejo para que lidies con ella.

Cansado, Ron finalmente nos dejo solos. Había comenzado a desesperarme al ver que mi amigo no se iba. La música no paraba, por lo que Hermione y yo no logramos adaptarnos al ritmo de ésta, teniendo que bailar a destiempo y algo completamente diferente de lo que se escuchaba.

–Es incorregible- bufó mi pareja de baile.

– ¿No te has acostumbrado aún?

–Creo que jamás lo haré- rió ante lo absurdo que era seguir quejándose de él.

–Hermione- la llamé y una vez con su atención en mí, continué-. Estoy enamorado de ti.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro. Se detuvo de golpe, pude notar como la incertidumbre y el temor se apoderaban de ella. Siguiendo a su instinto huyó de la enorme carpa que albergaba la celebración. No dudé en seguirla. Se detuvo una vez que el ruido parecía no alcanzar aquella zona.

–Tú no puedes hacer esto, Harry- me dijo aún de espaldas-. Y justo el día de hoy.

No podía ver su rostro pero su voz me decía lo afligida que estaba. No paraba de girar el anillo de su dedo anular.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

–Creo que ya la sabes, siempre la has sabido, ¿no?- asentí aunque ella no pudiera verme.

Nunca me hubiera abierto ante ella si no hubiera tenido sospecha de algo. Y con su leve confirmación me sentí un poco más aliviado.

–Lo sé. Sé que _estamos a miles de kilómetros del confort_, de lo que se supone es lo correcto.

–Tienes razón, no sería correcto- cortó mi diálogo-. Por eso debemos olvidar lo que ha pasado.

–_Hemos viajado por mar y tierra-_ intenté otra estrategia. Por fin mis palabras le habían hecho darme la cara-, hemos enfrentado cosas que incluso los más experimentados magos no imaginarían, hemos estado tan cerca la muerte tantas veces que llegamos a perderle el miedo.

–Harry…

–Pero sabes- no la dejé interrumpirme-, yo solo jamás lo hubiera logrado. Tardé en darme cuenta que si hoy sigo vivo es gracias a ti.

–No digas eso. Fue gracias a tu madre, ella dio su vida por salvarte- me reclamó levemente. Sus ojos castaños se estaban enrojeciendo.

–Bueno es cierto, pero tú no dejaste que su sacrificio fuera en vano y seguiste con lo que ella quería. Hermione, podrás poner miles de oposicionesa que tú y yo estemos juntos _pero mientras estés conmigo, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar. _

–Tu confesión llega tarde. Si…si tan sólo lo hubieras dicho antes e incluso si me lo hubieras dicho ayer, lo habría dejado todo. Y el día de hoy he dado mi palabra y ya no quiero romper más reglas por ti.

Sus palabras me mataban. Sentía que sus ojos me incendiaban, el ardor inundo mi mirada, las lágrimas venían a mí. Mi peor miedo se estaba materializando. Lo más lógico era retirarme y dejarla, seguir con ella como mi mejor amiga. Era lo sensato pero no lo que quería mi corazón. El no seguir mis sentimientos me arrebató la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. No repetiría mi error.

–Prometí respetar tu decisión- recordé la promesa que le hice a Ginny-, sólo te diré que _esperaría por siempre, eufórico por la escena _de vernos juntos, como algo más que amigos.

– ¿Crees que podremos volver a ser los mismos amigos después de esto?- no quise responderle-. Porque sé que jamás te veré igual.

– ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos?- me aterré ante la posibilidad de lo que me pediría.

– ¡No!- negó rápidamente. El alma me volvió al cuerpo-. Nunca podría sacarte de mi vida.

–Me alegro- me acerqué a ella. Cuidado de no espantarla, tomé lentamente su mano-, porque _mientras esté contigo, mi corazón continúa latiendo-_ coloqué su mano sobre mi pecho para que corroborara que no mentía.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar los latidos que brotaban en mi pecho o al menos el ruido golpeaba con fuerza en mis oídos, amortiguando cualquier otro sonido en mi cabeza. Mis emociones volvieron a exigirme ser escuchadas. Me pedían a gritos que la besara. Harto de tener que oírlas les hice caso. Besé a Hermione como nunca pensé que deseara. Mis labios la tomaron por sorpresa, pero ella siempre había sido una mujer de fácil adaptabilidad y rápida respuesta, por lo que no tardó en corresponderme. Fue ansioso, diría que hasta desesperado, necesitado el uno del otro. La abrace como pude de la cintura y ella no dudó en reclamar mi cuello como de su propiedad. Con el tiempo ella bajo el ritmo, yo no quería detenerme pero tenía que hacerlo, no sin antes darle otro par de suaves y delicados besos.

–_Si me dieras una oportunidad la aprovecharía_- volví a intentar convencerla. Podía sentir las dudas en su rígida postura-. Sé que todo esto _es como un tiro al aire pero lo lograría, _podría hacerlofuncionar.

–No digas nada- colocó su mano derecha sobre mi boca-. Cada palabra que digas me hará sentir más culpable, porque cada cosa que sale de tu boca hace que menos me quiera ir de aquí.

Sonreí como estúpido. Ella no diría más, me había elegido a mí. Me sentía como nunca pero al mismo tiempo me derrumbé porque sabía que para ella sería un momento terrible, tendría que ir y afrontar a aquel hombre con el que se había comprometido.

–Yo lo haré. Iré a enfrentarme con él.

–No, yo me comprometí y ahora me retracto, soy yo quien asumirá lo que venga. Además si tú vas no dudo que te golpeará o lanzará alguna maldición.

–_Sabes con todo tu corazón, que no puedes avergonzarme, _mucho menos impedirme que vaya contigo.

–Dijiste que respetarías mi decisión, y lo que quiero es que me esperes aquí.

Se alejó poco a poco con dirección a la fiesta. Antes de que el aumento de mis anteojos dejara de serme útil, vi como ella no volvió a colocarse el anillo en su dedo. Eso me ayudó a sentirme más tranquilo sabiendo que Hermione estaba dispuesta a terminar con aquello.

Fueron quizá treinta minutos de soledad con mis ideas. La silueta de una mujer se acercaba hasta mí. Por su tamaño y color de pelo supe que no era mi castaña amiga.

– ¿Luna?- su mirada de desaprobación me dio a entender que sabía lo que ocurrió entre Hermione y yo, y que aquello no había resultado nada bien-. Todo de último minuto, ¿no?

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien?

–Sí- suspiró hondo.

– ¿Entonces por qué vienes tú? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

–Está en la madriguera. Después de todo el alboroto quería disculparse con Ron- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Luna leyó la preocupación en mí y continuó-. No quiero entrar en detalles, sólo diré que una pelea entre Ron, Neville, Fred y Viktor no es lo mejor para una boda.

–Yo…todo esto ha sido mi culpa- revolví mi desordenado cabello.

–Vamos a dentro- Luna me tendió su mano para guiarme por el camino que me sabía de memoria.

Pasé lo más pronto que pude por la carpa. Lo poco que vi basto para darme cuenta que no fue una simple pelea. Había un par de mesas volteadas, vasos y platos quebrados por diferentes zonas, el pastel estaba hecho un desastre. Nadie me vio y si lo hicieron me ignoraron.

–No deben tardar en bajar- mi rubia amiga se dirigió hacia el baño.

Tal y como predijo, Ron y Hermione venían del piso superior. No intercambiaban palabras entre ellos, tal vez ya se habían dicho lo suficiente. A pesar de que su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado, su nariz rota y su labio sangraba, su rostro reflejaba a la perfección su furia. Hermione no se detuvo hasta salir de la casa, seguramente iría a ayudar con el desastre. Miré a Ron irse hacia la cocina y tomar algo frío del refrigerador. Colocó el frasco de pepinillos sobre su ojo y me invitó a sentarme, pero no accedí.

–Ron, lo lamento- no supe que otra cosa decir.

–Pudiste a ver elegido cualquier día Harry, pero tenía que ser justo el día de mi boda- el coraje hacia que las palabras se trabaran al salir.

–No quería que pasará nada de esto.

– ¿Ronald?- la voz de Luna nos interrumpió.

–Estoy en la sala.

Llegó con su varita hasta nosotros. El vestido no le ayudaba a moverse con mayor agilidad. Sin pedir permiso se acercó hasta Ron y lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

– ¿Segura que has hecho esto antes?- preguntó asustado-. No es que no confíe.

–Harry puede quitarte las dudas- sus ojos grises me exigían que afirmara su comentario-. Y también ayudará a tu labio.

–Es cierto, es muy buena reparando narices- señalé la mía.

–Bien, hazlo- cerró sus azules ojos, temía ver la varita tan cerca de su rostro.

–Episkey.

– ¡Auch!- Ron se llevó la mano a la nariz-. ¡Dolió!

–De verdad lamento que todo esto haya sucedido- interrumpí una posible discusión-. Mira como terminaste Ron.

–No te preocupes Harry, ya pasó. Además aquí está su esposa para curarlo cuando se necesite- Luna trató de tranquilizarme.

–No seas tan condescendiente con él- mi mejor amigo volvió a expulsar su coraje-. Te advertí que no hicieras nada estúpido, sabías que se había comprometido con Viktor, que hoy anunciaron su compromiso públicamente y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente importante para ti, era mi boda. Tú como mi padrino sabes lo importante que era para mí que este día fuera perfecto.

–Lo sé, lo sé- finalmente me senté-. Yo me quería enfrentar a Viktor a solas pero Hermione no me dejó.

–Y qué bueno que no te lo permitió- la nueva señora Weasley volvió abogar por mí.

– ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

–Hermione estaba charlando con Viktor cerca de nuestra mesa- Ron, más calmado, comenzó a narrarme-, no sé qué le dijo exactamente pero por la reacción de él definitivamente no le agradó y ahora sé por qué.

– ¿La agredió?- me levanté con una cierta rabia pensando siquiera que aquel hombre le pudo haber hecho algo.

–No. Pero empezó a gritarle. No me pareció y me acerqué a él pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, que no le hablara así- el fastidio de Ron ya no era para mí, sino para el búlgaro-. Una palabra llevó a otra, de ahí a los empujones y después a los golpes.

–No es por menospreciarte Ronald- su esposa acarició con dulzura su rostro maltrecho. Después me miró a mí-, pero sin no hubieran intervenido Fred y Neville hubiera sido peor. Aunque tres contra uno no era suficiente.

–Sí, bueno, no queríamos abusar- mi amigo se justificó-, en resumen, George llegó con más refuerzos y por fin sacaron a Viktor.

–Merlín, de verdad no saben cuanto lo lamen…

–Por favor Harry, ya no te disculpes- Luna se levantó hacia mí para tranquilizarme-, con las treinta veces que Hermione se disculpó fue suficiente.

– ¡Hey! Yo soy el que se llevó la peor parte. Él tiene a la chica de sus sueños como para que quiera quitarme la atención de la mía- Luna y yo reímos ante los reclamos de su esposo.

–Ve con Hermione, creo que aún necesitan hablar.

–Gracias- me levanté y me dirigí a la salida-. Prometo recompensarles todo esto.

No alcancé a escuchar la lista de cosas que Ron quería que hiciera a manera de retribución, pero si él quería un unicornio se lo daría sin dudarlo. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas del rincón. El lugar lucía impecable, los Weasleys hicieron un gran trabajo de limpieza. La música se restableció y la gente se animó a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Ella no me miraba pero sabía que me había notado. Tomé una silla de otra mesa y me planté frente a ella. Estaba muy avergonzada con todo lo que había sucedido, tanto o más que yo.

–Creo que hay que _replantearnos una nueva misión para poder encontrar nuestra paz interior_, _hacerla eterna y así nada está incompleto_.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

–Porque la culpa no te dejará ser plenamente feliz conmigo.

– ¿Entonces aun no podemos estar juntos?

–Todo lo contrario, esta será una misión como en los viejos tiempos las hacían el trío dorado- Hermione sonrió al recordar lo viejos momentos-. Bueno que ahora será el dúo, Ron no está invitado en esta ocasión- su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Espero no sea un viaje largo, no es fácil soportar a Hermione 'sabe lo todo' Granger- se señaló así misma.

–No, pero ya sobrevivimos a un viaje de ese tipo- de repente cambié mi humor a uno más serio-. Ahí estuviste cuando más te necesité. Además _es sencillo estar contigo, _es como una _sagrada simplicidad._

Me levanté de mi lugar, la tomé de las manos y la alcé de su posición. La arrastré hacia un lugar donde pudiéramos bailar. La música no era tan difícil de seguir por lo que inmediatamente logramos compaginarnos.

–Muy bien y ¿a dónde planea iniciar señor Potter?- su buen humor volvió después de un par de vueltas que le hice dar.

–Definitivamente no será Bulgaria- ante mi comentario ella volvió a reír, la noche estaba mejorando.

–Bueno un lugar menos en la lista.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- ella asintió-. _Mientras estemos juntos, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar. _

Sin esperármelo me besó. Ahora sabiendo que teníamos el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, el contacto fue lento y calmado.

– ¿Ni siquiera en Grecia, viendo el mundial de Quidditch?- mi cara debió tener gran sorpresa porque ella continuó hablando-. Sé de muy buena fuente que tienes boletos para todos los partidos de Inglaterra.

–Pues- me quedé meditando intencionalmente-…_No, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar._

Y de nueva cuenta nuestros labios se juntaron. Seguimos bailando. Ron y Luna volvieron a aparecer. El novio tenía mejor aspecto, tal vez por los buenos hechizos de su esposa o quizá ella fuera más benéfica que todos sus hechizos. Todo iba a la perfección pero yo seguía teniendo un extraño sentimiento en mí.

–Hermione- elevó su cabeza de mi pecho al oír su nombre-. Te amo.

Quería escucharla decirme que también me amaba, era un deseo muy narcisista. Había asumido lo que ella sentía por mí, pero nunca me lo dijo con aquellas palabras.

–Harry- ahora ella fue la que tardó en continuar con su oración-…_cuando estoy contigo, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar…_porque yo también te amo.

–Y así fue como…

– ¿Harry?

–Estoy con Bernard- con un grito respondí al llamado que me hacían-. Tu madre siempre interrumpiéndome.

–Otra vez contándole la misma historia- me recriminó al llegar al cuarto del pequeño-. ¿No te cansas de contarle lo mismo?

–No, además él parece disfrutarlo.

–Tiene seis meses. Sólo disfruta dormir, comer y levantar a sus padres en la madrugada.

–Luna, él merece saber cómo se conocieron sus padrinos- recriminé a mi amiga.

–Sí, pero si no te vas ahora la historia que contarás será de cómo Hermione terminó contigo- un poco consternado miré mi reloj, tenía el tiempo justo.

–Toma- le tendí a mi ahijado-. Nos vemos luego- me despedí.

–Harry- me detuve-. ¿Llevas el anillo?

Palpé mi bolsillo derecho. La caja seguía ahí y el sentirla me dio nuevas energías. La saqué para mostrarla. Los grises ojos de mi amiga miraron el contenedor.

–Buena suerte- agité la mano ante su buen deseo.

Aquella noche necesitaría más que las palabras de Luna Lovegood, necesitaba como mínimo un frasco de Felix Felicis. Aquella noche le pediría matrimonio a Hermione Granger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes_

Hola gente! Estoy contenta de volver a FF :D y ahora vengo con un One-shot que forma parte del nuevo **_Reto del foro 'Harmony Hasta la Tumba' _**El nombre del reto es **_I (L) Harmusic _**el reto consiste en un song fic. Generalmente yo realizo los song fic de una manera algo extraña. La letra de la canción suelen ser diálogos o pensamientos de los personajes. Pueden identificar **_la letra de la canción _**está en _cursiva_. Para este reto usé la canción **_Rather be _**de **_Clean Bandit_** y pues como la letra suele estar en los diálogos suelo traducirla cuando la canción es en inglés, así que si han escuchado esta canción, no me maten por la traducción. Tuve algunas otras canciones en mente para esta pareja, no sé si en algún momento las pueda usar para este fic, ya veré que tal se dan las cosas. Tal vez con un poco de inspiración haya una segunda parte, pero de momento y para el reto sólo será un capítulo.

También es el primer Fic que hago en primera persona, no suelo hacerlo porque no logro acostumbrarme a este tipo de forma de narración, espero haya salido bien.

Algunas cosas con respecto a la traducción, primero fue hecha por mí, segundo tuve algunos problemas en algunas partes de la canción ya que la letra en inglés, tenía variantes, por ejemplo en la parte cuando Harry le dice a Hermione que se tienen que replantear una nueva misión la letra en inglés la encontré en tres formas como _we stake out… , we staked out… y we set out…, _el significado no varía mucho pero por si ustedes la escuchan y dicen que a lo mejor mi traducción está mal. También en la parte en la que Harry le dice que no puede avergonzarlo, en algunos lugares encontré la palabra _Shake _que es temblar y en otras la que usé que es _Shame _entontes en este punto si podría cambiar considerablemente el significado porque son palabras con significados muy diferentes.

En la parte donde le dice que será un tiro al aire en la versión en inglés es _a shot in the dark _pero traducirlo tal cual quedaría un poco raro, y la expresión que se usa en México (al menos por donde vivo) es esa la de un tiro al aire, o sea una incertidumbre.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay __, Strolling so casually . We're different and the same gave you another name. Switch up the batteries _

La verdad no supe qué hacer con este cacho de canción xD planeaba que Harry, en la charla, le propusiera a Hermione irse desde Kyoto hasta la bahía y usar nuevas identidades por lo que le daría un Nuevo nombre o algo así. La verdad no salió la idea así que mejor no la puse.

Decidí usar momentos de la película 6 cuando Luna encuentra a Harry y le arregla la nariz, para poder ayudar a Ron con su problema facial.

Y como saben para ver mejor la **imagen de portada** pueden checar el **link en mi perfil**. Y creo que ha sido todo en la parte de notas (las más largas que me ha tocado escribir, creo) en fin espero pronto poder actualizar mis demás fics. Y no olviden pasar por los otros fics que estén concursando también **_Hubo retos de imágenes y vídeos para que los chequen! :D_** nos leemos pronto!


End file.
